Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (3 + (9 - 5 \times 2)) \times 10 $
$ = (3 + (9 - 10)) \times 10 $ $ = (3 + (-1)) \times 10 $ $ = (3 - 1) \times 10 $ $ = (2) \times 10 $ $ = 2 \times 10 $ $ = 20 $